


D is for Dark

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z After Death (Take 1) [4]
Category: World War Z (2013)
Genre: A-Z, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Death, Destruction, Gen, POV Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted it to be dark and quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw WWZ this afternoon and am still that wacky combination of excited and terrified! And I immediately began to think of stories! :D
> 
> For the 1 Million Words A to Z challenge: D.

She shuffled forward, but something stopped her progress. She stopped, tried again.

Something was there. Something was in the way.

Earlier, she might have cared. She might have done anything to be through it, or around it. Maybe over it. The simplest route between two points was a straight line. But right now she didn't care. She was content to shuffle again and again against the thing in the silence.

Silence was good.

Dark was good.

Silence and dark were good and so was this thing she was running into. All good. They didn't hurt.

That was a strange thought, but it felt okay, like the thing, and the silence. Other things hurt, but right now, there was no pain.

No need.

No energy.

No drive.

Those hurt too, a little, she thought. But they weren't here right now either.

Here, now, were her, and this thing. The dark, and the silence.

And it was good.

If she- **BANGBANGBANGCLONKTHUD!**

That was loud and loud hurt. She got angry.

There were lights now and lights hurt. She got angry.

Something was in her way and that wouldn't do. She got angry.

There was something in her way and she had to get through it over it around it. The quickest way. She could be quick now and she would be and she would find the thing that made the noise and made the light and she would make it stop. She only knew one way to stop it which had stopped her once from being moving and in pain and a pain and now she would do that to whatever was out there now. Because it was out there and there was something in the way and she would claw it apart if she had to, to get to the thing that was loud and was hurting her.

Something shoved into her and she shoved back and spun and suddenly she was free of the _thing_ that had been in the way and she was running and running and running and faster and _flying_ and she would get to the noise and kill it stop it bite it and make it go away. She saw something dark and ignored it but there were more glowing - hot and bright and painful and those she had to destroy. She pounced on one and bit and bit and gnawed and hoped it would stop and just go away, and then like a miracle it dimmed, and turned dark, and soon she knew it would be just like her and it would like it quiet and dark and would stop making noise and light that she hated. There was another and she pounced and bit and ripped and just wanted it to stop _glowing_! And then she was running again, chasing the glowing and the heat and the noise and the light and they were everything that she should be ignoring but she was just so mad that for a little bit the heat and the noise and the light didn't hurt - hurt just a little bit less - and it was enough for her to find the glow and hunt down the glow and make the glow go away.

When they were dark they would be quiet and the dark and the quiet were nice and if they were dark and quiet then they wouldn't hurt her and she could just be, as she had been before, and that being was nice and so what if there was something in her way because she could just stumble against it and be fine, but for now they were glowing and she had to make them stop except she couldn't find any more glowing ones - dark ones, sure, but not glowing and she wondered if they were all gone now, with their noise and their heat and their light and everything else that just made her so _mad_. She was still mad, a bit, but it was fading, and part of her wanted to stop, to rest, but they might still be around, so she had to press on, following, like the others, the last of the source of the light and the sound until she was certain it was gone and she could rest.

She just wanted to rest.


End file.
